


mothpool for the soul :)

by onewaytrigger



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, crowfeather is gonna choose feathertail, different fandom i guess lmao, holy shit, idk - Freeform, let them be mates erins, like a super edition?, of just mothwing and leafpool canonically being together, omg, so why can't leafpool choose mothwing, something unusual, what if there was a, what if there was a just US version, you know you wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: I'm bored, wrote this up in a flash, if you're here for steven universe, this is not itbeen reading too much warriors lately, got into the mothpool ship, now I'm addicted someone help meSort of an AU? Kinda? Maybe? A little? Idk.Basically just fluff, because GOD I am sad rn and this lifted my spirits a lil :)





	mothpool for the soul :)

Mothwing blinked open her eyes. A lush green field with starry cats and plentiful prey-scent was beneath her. She looked around, dazed, before she recognized a scent nearby.  _ Leafpool! _ She thought, purring. She turned towards the scent and there she was, staring through her like she didn’t exist. She was dropped in a hunting crouch, eyes narrowed. Mothwing looked behind her. A rabbit was there, sniffing at the grass, probably looking for a place to make dirt. Mothwing’s heart dropped a little. She looked down and stumbled back when she saw she couldn’t see her paws. She could only see the weight on the grass where her paws were.  _ I’m here to observe.  _ She thought, but she felt like her thought wasn’t her own. She watched as Leafpool expertly caught the rabbit, carrying it back to someplace. Mothwing followed, her curiosity driving her forward. Leafpool stopped and turned her head towards Mothwing, her ears pricked, but she couldn’t see anything. 

\-----------------

Leafpool was sure she heard pawsteps behind her, but when she turned around, she could not see anything. “Are you hiding, Hollyleaf?” She meowed. Hollyleaf did stuff like this often, as an attempt to try and bond with her birth mother. It usually worked and they would have a good laugh before Hollyleaf said her goodbyes and headed towards StarClan’s camp, but no black fur padded out from the bushes. 

\----Moons Later----

Willowshine was pushing herbs forward to Mothwing. “Eat them!” She hissed. Mothwing’s lungs were filled with infection, her throat was constricted and she had been coughing all night.

“Leafpool…” Mothwing rasped, “Welcome me to StarClan.” Willowshine’s heart pounded. She needed to save her former mentor, no matter what delusions she was speaking. She stopped. Mothwing had ceased breathing. Willowshine pressed her nose to Mothwing’s flank and felt no tremble, no movement at all. Willowshine trembled, falling to her belly and nosing Mothwing respectfully. 

Mothwing opened her eyes, relieved to see Leafpool and Sasha waiting for her. Sasha was gazing at her with proud eyes. “Welcome, Mothwing.” They said in unison. Mudfur, her former mentor, stepped out from behind a bush, along with Leopardstar and another cat Mothwing could not name. Her pelt was white, slightly graying, and her eyes were bright green. The cat seemed to read her thoughts. “My name is Moth Flight.” The she-cat purred, “I was the first medicine cat, and I found the Moonstone in the old territories.” Mothwing’s jaw dropped. “And you’re here to welcome  _ me  _ to StarClan?” She meowed in astonishment. Moth Flight purred with amusement and nodded. Leafpool walked closer to Mothwing. “Of course I would be here to welcome you. That’s my honor.” Leafpool whispered into Mothwing’s ear, her gaze shining with affection.

Sasha stepped forward. “I can not stay here long,” she began, sinking Mothwing’s heart just a little. “But I can stay and welcome you for your first moments. StarClan and I do not walk the same skies.” Mothwing nodded with understanding as all of the cats turned and began walking. Leafpool gestured her forward, so she walked next to her, their pelts brushing just slightly. Breathing in Leafpool’s scent made Mothwing feel like she had just eaten multiple leaves of catmint without even having a cough, she felt elated and playful. She closed her eyes and imagined for a moment they were mates back on Clan territory, meeting at the stream every night and just spending time with each other. She imagined Leafpool’s Clanmates getting suspicious of her being tired all day, and being out of her nest every night. She envisioned her own Clanmates raising their hackles at ThunderClan because they scented Leafpool on their territory.  _ Perhaps it was better we waited until we joined StarClan. _ She thought warily. Leafpool went ahead a little bit, stopping at a bush. She dived under it, and for a moment Mothwing thought she was insane, but Leafpool emerged, a look of amusement on her face as she beckoned Mothwing forward. Beneath the bush was a small hollow with a nest at the back and a small pile of fresh-kill at the front. Mothwing tipped her head, confused, before Leafpool explained. “This is my hollow. I found it a while back, and I like it a lot, so I was hoping you’d join me here? StarClan may have a camp, but we can live where we choose here.” She added the last part hastily as she saw her  ***cough*** girlfriend’s  ***cough* ** questioning look.

Mothwing pushed her nose into Leafpool’s brown tabby fur, her scent blinding Mothwing for a moment, before letting out a muffled “of course”


End file.
